Portal: The Beginning of the End
by Morgan64
Summary: Join Chell and her ventures through Aperture Laboratories for the very first time. This story takes place before the Portal games.


_In the late 1980's, a baby girl was born. Her mother held her in her arms. _

_"Hello my little angel."_

_The woman noticed the baby was quiet... too quiet. It was then she realized, she was unable to make any noise._

_Later_

_"I'm afraid she will never be able to talk." the doctor told the mother._

_The mother smiled at her baby through the window. The baby, trying it's best to cry for it's mother, lifted it's hands for someone to take her._

_10 years later _

_She sat in front of her favorite piano, playing a tune for her mother and father. _

_"It's beautiful sweetheart." says the mother as she stands and kisses the little girl on the forehead._

_"I believe she could play at the church this Sunday." said the father happily._

_That Sunday _

_The little girl sat in front of the organ as the choir gathered to sing a few hymns. Her mother, who was in the choir, stood near her. She gazed at her little angel, as the choir sang Leaning On The Everlasting Arms. The little girl played without fault. Her fingers hitting the keys, perfectly in tune with the choirs' voice. The mother knew this little girl was going to do great things... in her eyes... she was perfect... until the day came..._

_6 years later _

_"Honey. What's wrong?"_

_The mother rushed to her daughter's room, as she thrashed about. The girl opened her eyes, and tears welled up._

_"It's okay. It's okay." the mother hugged her child, comforting her in the process "It was only dream." _

_Even though the little girl couldn't talk, her mother knew everything she was saying. She knew her. She was her one true companion. _

_"Here, let me help you up." _

_The girl leaned on her mother, shaking as she reached for the arm of her wheelchair. The girl, after her parents divorced, suffered great pain over the years. Especially in her legs. No. She was not beaten, if that's what you're thinking. This is just how her body responded to her growing older. She was never able to go anywhere, unless her mother drove her there. The only one place she could go was a school, where she was taught sign language, and many many other things. She really had no friends at her school, except for one teacher, who taught her almost everything she knew. He even taught her to cook. But mainly, he taught science. The little girl loved science. She knew her math. She knew just about everything. No. Scratch that. She DID know everything... yet... somehow... she still had much to learn..._

_4 years later _

_"Name?"_

_She took the pen and wrote her name._

_"Michelle."_

_"Last name?"_

_"..."_

_"Don't you know your last name?"_

_She shook her head._

_"Well, do you have a family."_

_She nodded._

_"Who are they?"_

_"Shelly." she wrote._

_"Who was your father?"_

_"Walter."_

_"How old are you?"_

_"20."_

_"Okay, Michelle. I need you to hop up onto the bed there for me."_

_Michelle pulled herself out of the wheelchair, and pulled herself onto the hospital bed with ease._

_"Just lay down okay. We'll be done very shortly."_

_Two nurses came into the room as the doctor walked over to the bed. They helped her pull her legs onto the bed to lay down, and strapped a mask over her nose and mouth. Her vision became blurry as the doctor and nurses readied their equipment. Then... it was dark._

_After a few hours, she woke up. She sat up on the side of the bed. She looked down at her legs, which were replaced with metal, tubes, and wires. She slid off the bed and caught herself on the floor. Her legs felt no pain. She felt so much better. She still had her legs, but the mechanisms attached to them made her feel so much better than she did before. She could walk. She could run. In fact, she actually felt so great that she tried for the Aperture Science Triathlon. She felt confident. For once in her life... she felt confident._

_**{[[[[[]]]]]}**_

_**A/N - If you are wondering what the little {[[[[[]]]]]} is, it's actually like a signal of some kind. Think of how a tv does when it goes staticky and stuff. Anyways, I wrote this just because I have a few ideas for a portal story. If you enjoy leave a comment and let me know what you think. Also, feel free to follow, and be on the lookout for the next chapter. Stay cool. Bye.**_


End file.
